


Nightmare comforting

by Madethisjustforchristmas



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madethisjustforchristmas/pseuds/Madethisjustforchristmas
Summary: A comforting B because B is having a nightmare.





	Nightmare comforting

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a christmas gift exchange. I do apologize for this being so short and not as developed as it should have been.

This was for a secret santa gift exchange on tumblr. This is a gift for jjjade2468. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas! 

Prompt: A comforting B because B is having a nightmare. 

Clark Kent did not need sleep. His Kryptonian heritage gave him the ability to go days even months without sleep. It, along with the sun, gave him abnormal power that allowed him to become Superman. But Clark slept anyways to keep a normal level of cognitive functions. 

One of the special abilities he had was hearing things that were miles away. When he had just begun being what the world knew as Superman, he was restless. He couldn’t help but hear the cries of help. No matter where he was he could always hear someone in need of help. And Clark couldn’t just leave them on their own if they truly needed the help. Joining the Justice League lifted a heavy burden on his chest. He came to trust that the league would help him save people. It made him realize that he could relax just a little bit. 

He considered every member of the Justice League his friend. From Wonder Woman to Martian Manhunter. Clark couldn’t help but go to sleep knowing the entire league was safe for just a moment. Barry Allen’s heart was strong and steady. And a little fast. Clark could hear the speedster working in his forensic lab. Victor Stone’s laughter could be heard everywhere. He and Billy Batson were enjoying a nice football game. Clark smiled knowing that Billy had a brother figure to look up to and that Victor was having the time of his life. 

There were some hearts that he could not listen to but he knew where they were. Diana Prince and J’onn J’onzz were up in the watch tower looking over everyone. They had volunteered to oversee everyone since some of the team members had other things to do. Hal Jordan was on an important mission in space. The Guardians had sent a small group of Green Lanterns to find some red lanterns that were terrorizing another planet. Arthur Curry had gone to Atlantis to resolve some issues and see his wife. Queen Mera had just given birth to her son a few months ago and needed her husband’s presence a little more now. 

One of the hearts he always listened to last was Bruce Wayne’s. Clark knew Bruce had the tendency to not sleep until he was about to pass out. Sometimes, Bruce was doing some paperwork for Wayne Enterprise or attending one of the many charity events he was invited too. Other times, he was out being the Bat. It always worried him that one day he would wake up and not find it any more. He practically knew the heartbeat by heart. Before the Justice League was formed, the Dark Knight and Superman had paired up to defeat common foes. Over the years, they became friends and shared their identities with each other. 

On this particular day, Bruce’s heart was not its usual rhythm. It was beating too fast and Clark could hear him tossing in bed. Clark Kent was not one to invade a person’s privacy but to spare Bruce the nightmare he was having maybe he would. So Clark got out of his bed and flew towards Wayne Manor. 

 

As soon as Clark rang the doorbell, the door was opened for him. Alfred Pennyworth was not someone that could be surprised. Or perhaps he spent his time watching the surveillance cameras. Bruce Wayne was a wealthy target for those that wished to kidnap him. There was also the fact that his children loved to just randomly visit. Dick Grayson visited when he could but Bludhaven required his full attention. It was rare of him to visit but he split his time between the Titans and his family. Jason Todd was an oddity around the house. His strained relationship with Bruce played a role in that. But Clark knew that they were both trying to fix their relationship. Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain were with Kate on a mission. The only children in the house were Tim Drake and Damian Wayne. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Damian Wayne was not a highly emotional person. He felt things with a passion but never made them known. Right now, he was arguing with Tim about changing the channel to watch something more to his liking. It was not uncommon for them to be the only ones in the house, but today his father was home. Damian knew his father had come home early from a night of patrolling due to a run in with Scarecrow. His father had been hit with the fear toxin and was sleeping it off. 

When the doorbell was rung, it didn’t come to a surprise to see Clark Kent standing there. Superman had a tendency to visit Batman when he was hurt. Damian had not trusted Clark the first time he met him. He believed the alien was acting in a kind manner and would one day unleash hell on Earth. Overtime, Damian came to realize that Clark Kent really did have good intentions. He and his father got along pretty well. 

Damian and Tim let Clark slip by without acknowledging him. Clark would surely try to make small talk with them and delay him from checking up on Bruce. They both knew Clark had not come for their sake. He had come to make sure Batman was safe. Damian knew Clark would be just the person to help his father. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce Wayne knew how his parents had died. They had been killed by Joe Chill in alley.   
He had been a child back then and had never been able to forget that moment. It should come to no surprise that it's the memory the fear toxin brought to the surface. 

Bruce was in that same alley. Except he was just watching. There was no young Bruce Wayne. Only his parent walking. Joe Chill was still not there. Bruce knew that at any second, he would appear. He didn’t realize he was moving until he was in front of his parents. He realized with dread who he was. As hard as he tried to stop himself, he couldn’t. He was reaching for his gun. And right there in front of him were his parents. 

“Bruce. Bruce” 

Bruce woke with a cold sweat. He remembered getting back from patrol and trying to rid himself of the fear toxin. 

“Bruce. I’m here”. 

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Clark. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. He hated that Clark was seeing him like this. Bruce wasn’t one for allowing himself to have fears. So having Superman see him so weak put him on edge. But it wasn’t Superman that was here. It was Clark Kent. 

“You’re okay”. 

Clark who has been with him through the good and bad. When something was wrong, he could count on Clark to give him advice. Clark had begun to be Superman at almost the exact same time that Bruce became Batman. Of course, Clark had already been acting as a hero in his own town. He was practically his best friend. But lately perhaps something a little more. 

Clark looked at him sheepishly. He was too embarrassed to admit why he was here. He feared he would sound like a creep if he told Bruce he listened to most of the Justice League’s heartbeats before bed. It seemed like a childish thing to do. But Clark had to make sure they were all doing okay. He felt it necessary to help his friends when they were having troubles. 

“I’m here for you”. 

Bruce didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. So, all he did was move over to make space for Clark. And that’s all that was said for that night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tim figured that waiting to check on Bruce tonight would be to ask for a miracle. It was rare for Clark to leave until morning. He usually left once he knew Bruce was fine. 

Not like he’d want to, he thought. Clark was pretty good with taking care of Bruce. He did it almost t everytime Bruce had been shaken up by something. Tim was grateful that Clark would help Bruce through his troubles. The man needed to let more people into his life. Alfred was getting pretty tired of having to stitch him up everytime he came home. 

He had not been on patrol that night but he knew that Bruce would have a good support system with Clark around. Tim just wanted the both of them to be happy. And for them to finally admit their feelings. The entire family was waiting on them to do so. Dick and Jason vowed to be at Wayne Manor for an entire month if it happened. Duke and Barbara had bets as to when that would happen. Luke and Tiffany Fox would jump for joy. Cassandra and Stephanie would do the same.


End file.
